naruto_fairy_tail_bleach_and_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200214-history
Hashirama Senju
Hashirama Senju, was Konohagakure's First Hokage (Literally meaning: First Fire Shadow). He was famous in life as "God of Shinobi (English Dub: The Supreme Shinobi)" for his unmatched ninja prowess and Wood Release kekkei genkai. Despite that, Hashirama only wanted peace and to that end founded Konoha with his childhood friend and rival Madara Uchiha. Background Physical Appearance Hashirama was a tall, muscular man with tanned skin, dark eyes, and waist-length black hair typically styled in a center-parted fringe that framed his face, although sometimes he wore it combed -back with two single locks framing his face instead. In some cases, his attire took the form of the standard shinobi dress of his era, consisting of dark red traditional armor - similar of that of a samurai - worn over a simple black, long-sleeved suit. This armor was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, waist, shoulders, outer thighs and forearms; each collar of his shoulder guards bore the Senju symbol emblazoned on them. He also wears black ankle-high sandals for footwear. Personality Hashirama was an excitable man with a boisterous and lively personality. He loved meeting new people, having friendly competitions, and gambling. Headstrong, fierce and often impulsive, it fell to others - such as his brother, Tobirama - to be more responsible or realistic about things that Hashirama had gotten carried away with. When taken down in this way, or even when simply presented with information that troubled him, Hashirama could do a near-immediate about-face, going from a laughing goof to a brooding sulk. These moping periods were typically brief, though, and he'd quickly go back to his usual high-spirited nature. Later generations, upon meeting him, tend to remark that neither extreme of his personality is very fitting for a "God of Shinobi". Despite the first impression he may give, Hashirama was capable of being very serious and determined when it came to matters that were important to him. He spent years opposing the practice of sending children to war and dreamed of a shinobi system where a child could be around others his or her age, never needing to "grow up" prematurely on the battlefield. To that end he became very devoted to Konoha upon its foundation, as it was the realization of his dream for peaceful childhoods. He wanted the rest of the village to cherish what Konoha represented just as much as he did, encouraging them to regard every villager as part of one large family that should always look out for each other. As Hokage, his job was to protect that family at all costs, even if that cost was his life. This philosophy, known as the "Will of Fire", would become a cornerstone of Konoha teachings for decades after his death to all who carry his will. The Will of Fire is demonstrative of Hashirama's general optimism when it came to other people; he believed a village-first loyalty would naturally break down the mentality that shinobi had to look out for their clans. He always saw the best in others, either trusting that they acted in good faith or that they could, through non-violent means, be reasoned with. He was humble, not above lowering his head to his fellow village heads or claiming inferiority to those he'd never met but whose actions he approved of. If nothing else, Hashirama was kind, placing the needs of others before his own: he was willing take his own life if it would help create a world where his friends and family wouldn't need to die unnecessarily. It was on these points that Tobirama disagreed with Hashirama most ardently, as Tobirama felt that Hashirama should have a greater value of himself and a greater suspicion of others. It was, similarly, on these points that Hashirama was at his most forceful, asserting his views over Tobirama's; though Tobirama did not often agree, he knew better than to oppose his brother. Hashirama had a lifelong friendship and rivalry with Madara Uchiha, eventually considering him a brother. As children, they would spend much of their free time together, talking, playing, and planning for a future that they weren't sure would every come. Both were willing to oppose their own fathers by refusing to kill each other, but only Hashirama kept up this refusal into adulthood; even as enemies, Hashirama would go out of his way for Madara, restraining himself (and Tobirama) so as not to hurt him and indulging Madara's desires at his own consequence. When they were able to rekindle their friendship by making Konoha, Hashirama placed a great deal of trust in Madara by desiring him to be Hokage, believing it was the best way for Madara to recover from the loss of his brothers. When this ultimately failed, Hashirama respected Madara's opinions and dissatisfaction with the village, but would not permit him to move against Konoha, killing him in the end with sadness and reluctance in order to protect what they'd made together. Despite everything, Hashirama considered Madara his friend to the very end. Synopsis Abilities Taijutsu Expert: Hashirama has shown to be a very skilled taijutsu combatant ever since he was a child, easily able to equal Madara when they trained together. As an adult, he could fight on par with the likes of Madara and his student Hiruzen Sarutobi, the latter of which is a noted master of taijutsu. *'Immense Endurance and Stamina': As a Senju, Hashirama inherited an extraordinary life force, as well as physical energy and stamina, so much so that he was able to fight Madara for 24 hours non-stop and still have enough energy to stand prime to deliver a final blow. He was also able to resist the control of Orochimaru's Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation with relative ease when reincarnated with almost his full power, which greatly worried the Sannin. *'Immense Strength': Hashirama possesses incredible strength, able to smash through wood and break through strong defenses with out effort. By using his chakra enhanced fists to enhanced his physical strength, Hashirama's blows are more dangerous than normal, which could kill an ordinary human if he doesn't show some restraint to his power. His lifting strength is at least Superhuman while his striking strength is at least Class GJ+. *'Immense Durability': He also showed considerable durability, as he is able to withstand high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, powerful impact forces, exposure to temperature extremes and powerful energy blasts without being injured in many of his fights so far; such durability was shown when he is able to deflect a barrage of fire balls with his bare hands unharmed, as well as sustain minor to no injury at all during his match with Madara at the Valley of the End. His durability is considered to be at Large City level+. *'Enhanced Speed and Reflexes': His speed and reactions were also high enough that he could outrun and dodge a standard-power Tailed Beast Ball shot by Kurama, even have enough time to summon five Rashōmon to redirect it. He is even capable enough to move at Massively Hypersonic speeds, fast enough to outpace Kurama's Tailed Beast Ball, as well as Madara's Susanoo-clad Kurama's sword slashes with the Wooden Golem technique. Genjutsu Expert: He was well-versed in genjutsu and could perform powerful illusions such as the Bringer of Darkness Technique, which locked the target in perpetual darkness for the duration of the technique. Master Strategist: He also showed great tactical skill and deceptive abilities, waiting until Madara became so exhausted that he couldn't maintain his Sharingan to create a wood clone for Madara to strike down so he could attack from behind without his opponent even realizing it. Keen Knowledge: He is also very knowledgeable in the history and abilities of the Sage of the Six Paths, as he was able to recognize the Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique. Tremendous Chakra Power: Known as the "God of Shinobi" and one of the most powerful figures in shinobi history, Hashirama was born with super powerful chakra; a testament to its fortitude was witnessed through Hashirama's use of his chakra alone to deter his brother from attacking, which almost caused the Naka Shrine to collapse. His chakra levels also made him suitable to learn senjutsu and enter Sage Mode. During the Fourth World War after seeing Naruto Uzumaki, another shinobi known for unusually high reserves further enhanced by the entirety of Kurama, distribute chakra to the entire Alliance, Hashirama noted that the volume was on as impressive a level as his own. Hashirama's chakra control is also shown to be very advanced, able to use various high-level and large-scale techniques with few to only a single hand seal. He can likewise transfer his chakra to others, even when his ability to mold chakra is impaired. His chakra is violent in color. Ninja Arts Prowess Ninjutsu Master: Hashirama could use Summoning: Quintuple Rashōmon to protect himself from nearly any attack. He demonstrated skill and knowledge with barrier ninjutsu. He had unprecedented skill in medical ninjutsu, able to heal wounds without forming hand seals. Hashirama would sometimes carry scrolls into battle, within which he stored several different types of swords. He could use the Contract Seal to break Madara's control over the Nine-Tails. *'Nature Transformation': Hashirama was proficient in all five basic nature transformations, along with Yin and Yang Release. **'Wood Release Kekkei Genkai' (English TV: Wood Style): Hashirama was arguably most famous for his unique Wood Release techniques, a kekkei genkai formed through simultaneous use of earth and water-natured chakra. By converting chakra into the source of life, he was able to create wood and plants from the ground of or his very being, causing them to grow to great sizes and manipulate them to diverse shapes and battle uses at will and in an instant, he could shape the entire battlefield for his own uses. This ability appeared to be exclusively his, as no other known member of his clan has ever displayed its use thus far. Even those who obtained this power through unorthodox means, such as Yamato, have stated that their use of Wood Release was much weaker in terms of raw power. Hashirama could create wood constructs for any number of purposes: Hashirama could completely change the landscape with his constructs. He also had more ingenious usages such as making wood clones that are nearly indistinguishable from himself. He could make flowering trees whose pollen rendered opponents unconscious, protective structures able to withstand Tailed Beast Balls, giant hands to apprehend large targets, as well as a giant humanoid creature able to clash with Madara's Complete Body - Susanoo. His precision and dexterity with his Wood Release could wield and launch his various weapons from afar, allowing him to attack from multiple angles. When Hashirama enters Sage Mode, his Wood Release techniques become considerably larger and more dangerous, as seen with his largest creation, the Sage Art Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands: by using it to deliver an enormous barrage of punches, it could strip Susanoo from the Nine-Tails plus was chiefly responsible for the formation of the Valley of the End. ***'Tailed Beast Supression': Hashirama's Wood Release also granted him a method of subduing and controlling the tailed beasts. By making direct hand contact or channeling it through his Wood Release, Hashirama could use the Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique - Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands to put the beast to sleep. He acquired several tailed beasts in this way and was able to maintain control over all of them at the same time. Likewise, he could create wood dragons to wrap around any targets and absorb their chakra. *'Bukijutsu Expert': Hashirama was also extremely skilled in weapons usage, especially in kenjutsu and wielded a myriad of swords, one such had a broad, cleaver-like blade. He also could wield giant shuriken. He even displayed a creative combination of his weapon skills with his Wood Release techniques, having several roots wrapped around his weapons, allowing him to attack from a longer range with different angles. Hashirama possessed several large scrolls that were roughly his height, presumably to store his weapons. His skill in weapons use was so great he could clash against Madara Uchiha, another highly-skilled weapons user at an equal level, forcing both to shift between using weapons and ninjutsu in order to break the stalemate. Senjutsu Master: Hashirama's chakra reserves were immense; great enough that he could train in the art of senjutsu and also enter Sage Mode, a feat he could perform near instantaneously. In this mode, he gains red markings around and under his eyes as well as one in the middle of his forehead reminiscent of a third eye. *'Sage Mode': In this mode, he gains black markings around and under his eyes as well as one in the middle of his forehead reminiscent of a third eye. Equipment Giant Shuriken: Sword: Power Status Tier: 7-A, 6-C Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Relationships Family *Butsuma Senju (Father; Deceased) *Itama Senju (Younger Brother; Deceased) *Kawarama Senju (Younger Brother; Deceased) *Tobirama Senju (Younger Brother; Deceased) *Mito Uzumaki (Wife; Deceased) *Tsunade (Granddaughter) *Nawaki (Grandson; Deceased) Friends/Allies * Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Senju Clan Category:Hokage Category:Kage Category:Shinobi Union Category:Legendary Shinobi Category:New Allied Forces Category:Naruto Shippūden Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Deceased Category:Tier 7 Class Category:Tier 6 Class Category:Protagonists